thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Very, Very, Very, Very, Very Important Guest
The Very, Very, Very, Very, Very Important Guest is the 6th episode of Stoked. Plot The Kahuna is going over his wave charts and he realizes that the sickest wave ever that only comes every twenty years is coming to Sunset Beach, El Duderino. Excited, he goes and tells Broseph and Reef about it after their surf session. When he also tells the boys that the last guy to ride it made it on every surf magazine in the world, both boys want to ride it. Back at the resort, Lo is complaining about her living conditions and work to her friends when Bummer comes in and tell them serious news. Stanley Stevens, a world famous hotel critic, will be staying at the resort and reviewing the hotel. Hoping that he might get a promotion if the review is good, Bummer has everyone working while Mr. Stevens is there, and that they will be striked if they screw up in the tiniest bit. Reef asks if he and Broseph can have the weekend off to catch El Duderino, but Bummer says no. Lo also is trying to get a review, not for Bummer, but if they get a good review her dad might let her quit her job. Fin and Rosie are cleaning in the lobby when Rosie spots a tarantula. Fin saves her from Rosie and traps her in an upside down cup on the supply cart since it is George's pet, named Shania Twain. Bummer points out a stain on the ceiling he wants gone. Rosie tapes up the mop with brooms and hockey sticks as an extention handle and sits on Fin's shoulders to reach it. Broseph is bummed out that he has to miss the wave so he comes up with an idea. His little brother and George Ridgemount are hanging out in the lobby. When Broseph explains to them why being a bell hop is awesome, they ask him to do the job for him. The two kids stack up on each other and with his little brother looking like Broseph, they pass off as him. Mr. Stevens arrives and he is treated wonderfully thanks to the two kids doing well as being a bell hop. However as he checks out, he doesn't seem to know anything about a hotel review when Bummer talks to him. As this is happening, another guest checks out angrily after having a bad time at the hotel since the other staff didn't pay any attention to him. Johnny realizes that the angry guest was actually the real Stanley Stevens. It turns out that the Mr. Stevens the staff waited on at first was called Seymour Stevens, not Stanley. Lo and Emma, however, race after his car in Lo's Jeep and stop him from boarding the ferry. They convince him to give the hotel one more chance. However, it doesn't go well at lunch when Lo drops Mr. Stevens' sushi on the floor, and with employees who want to surf El Duderino, things get worse. Meanwhile, when Fin and Rosie are cleaning the royal suite for Mr. Stevens, Rosie stands on Fin's shoulders to clean the tall windows. Fin can see El Duderino kilometers out in the ocean, and distracted from not being able to ride it, forgets to hold onto Rosie, tipping both over. The knocked over cart releases Shania Twain from her cup and into the room. Broseph and Reef fight about the wave but in the fight, Bummer finds out about Broseph's plan. Meanwhile, the two kids show Mr. Stevens his suite to find George's spider has hatched babies in his bed. Freaked out, he tries to leave but while Reef takes him to the catamaran, Broseph is ordered by Bummer to hide his car so the critic can't drive away. When Broseph sees the waves and a fellow surfer riding them, it's too much temptation and he abandons the car, which keeps rolling forward. When Reef sees that Broseph is surfing, he just leaves Mr. Stevens on the boat, heading out to sea alone. Reef and Broseph are at sea and keep making each other fall off their boards. The Kahuna comes along on a water tricycle and asks them if they saw the catamaran he was taking apart. Johnny gets a call from Mr. Stevens who is at sea with a broken boat and a circling shark. When they rescue him, however, he leaves and plans on reviewing the hotel badly. The Kahuna thinks Mr. Stevens looks familiar and it turns out that he was the cover guy from the last appearance of El Duderino. The girls comes up with one last idea: bring Mr. Stevens to surf the wave. They and Wipeout catch up with Mr. Stevens (who is leaving on foot since his car is missing), but when the girls can't pull him back, Wipeout is forced tackle him. The girls have Mr. Stevens paddle out with them on surfboards. Broseph and Reef are still fighting about the wave, however they realize they are friends and it's a stupid fight. When El Duderino comes, though, they fight about letting the other guy surf it first and miss the wave completely. Mr. Stevens rides it though and has the best time ever. At a fire on the beach, Mr. Stevens states that he used to be quite the laid-back beach bum, but his job made him stressed out and riding the wave was just what he needed. Bummer comes and is shocked that Mr. Stevens is enjoying having hot dogs on the beach instead of something with more class. Mr. Stevens decides to rate the hotel a "hang ten out of ten." Bummer, as an award to the employees, cancels all their strikes. Everyone is surprised about the ten out of ten, even after Broseph had smashed his car (but he didn't know about that yet). The hotel's reputation is saved, and although Mr. Ridgemount was impressed, he doesn't let Lo quit as she had hoped. He does reward her however, by letting her off probation. The episode ends with Lo having to still serve George and Grommet milkshakes. Trivia *George's pet tarantula's name is Shania Twain. *Lo has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *The Title of this episode is a reference to the 1963 American comedy film, It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *Stoked Radio: **''Season Tickets'' by The Dirty Tricks **''Boulevard'' by The Dirty Tricks *El Duderino is caused by tropical storms in the Pacific Ocean and heads for British Columbia. *The tropical storm that spawns El Duderino is Tropical Storm Tom. *This episode has the second longest episode title. *A submarine can be seen when El Duderino passes Reef and Broseph. *Stanley Stevens and Seymour Stevens have the same type of car, Stanley's is red and Seymour's blue. *Reef called the Kahuna "El Kahuna". Goofs *When the storm comes, there are rays of sunlight even though there is cloud cover. *Although Lo states that she received her learner's driving permit two weeks earlier, her age at the time (15 years old) makes her too young to hold a learner's permit at that point. British Columbia law states that the minimum age for someone to be able to drive legally is 16 years of age, which Lo is not yet. *It is not clear why people are surfing during a thunder storm, water is a poor conductor of electricity and if lightning struck close enough, it would kill everyone in the water. *When Stanley Stevens lays down on the bed yet he does not crush the spiders, his weight would have killed all the spiders. *When Lo and Emma are trying to move the table, one of Emma's ear ring's is missing and when they knock over the table she has both. *After Lo walked into the kitchen doors and is picking up the plate of sushi, she has hoop ear rings and bandanna and then they disappear. *When the girls are walking by the pool towards Bummer, the twin bracelet on Lo's left arm is not there and is there a second later. *When Fin is helping Rosie clean the lobby cealing, the cup holding Shania is not visible. *In the beginning when Broseph an Reef are surfing, Reef's tattoo is in the left side on his chest. But when Broseph and Reef are walking along the beach after the surf, Reef's tattoo is on the right of his chest. Category:Stoked Episodes